


Isaac Lahey Imagines

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Fandom Headcanons [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: GIF is not mine





	Isaac Lahey Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> GIF is not mine

  * You met him after you transferred to the high school and Scott wanted to introduce Isaac to you, a childhood friend.
  * When you met Isaac, you couldn’t stop staring at his eyes.
  * You started to hang with Isaac and the rest of the pack.
  * After a few weeks, you decided to join the lacrosse team.
  * This let you and Isaac get closer and you realized “Holy shit… I’m in love with him”
  * You were definitely nervous. Not cause you hadn’t had a crush before but. You had already built a good friendship with Isaac.
  * You needed advice… so you went to your best bet, Alison and Lydia
  * “Just ask him out, Y/N.”
  * “I can’t Allison. He’s kinda intimidating. Nowhere near as much as you. But still.”
  * “Really Y/N? Isaac? Intimidating?”
  * “Have you seen him, Lydia?? He’s massive. So asking him out is nope!”
  * Let’s just say the two of them decided to let you handle things yourself
  * Unbeknownst to you, Isaac was talking to Scott and Stiles about the same situation.
  * Well, Scott was really the only one to offer any actual advice.
  * “How do I tell him?”
  * “Do what I did with Derek… Fill his car or something with confetti.”
  * “Or… let’s not.”
  * Isaac asked you out when the two of you were studying at your house for one of Harris’ horrible tests.
  * “Hey, Y/N? Do you want to get some food after this?”
  * “Sure. How bout that Mexican place near the high school?”
  * “Oh… I love Mexican!”
  * “Mexican it is!”
  * Later that night you two were sat in a booth at the almost empty restaurant and you had been really talking and getting to know Isaac.
  * After you guys left and pulled up to drop off Isaac, he kissed you.
  * And you loved every single second of it.
  * “So… this was a date?”
  * “Yes…”
  * You told him to get back in the car and crash at your place, using the guise of not wanting to wake any inhabitant of the McCall house.
  * Even though you both knew Mellissa was probably at the hospital and Scott was hanging with Stiles.
  * Once back at your house you fell asleep against Isaac while watch a movie marathon.
  * As you two dated more you found yourself borrowing either his sweater, scarf or both.
  * Coach would yell at you two to focus at practice from time to time.
  * But don’t be fooled if you had to be goalie at practice, you didn’t hold back, even for Isaac.
  * The Pack loved you guys, but you couldn’t really stay focused during meetings.
  * You loved you wolf boyfriend with everything you had.




End file.
